Sandfur's adventure of freedom
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new life, a daughter, friendship, family, action, and adventure, and freedom!
1. Chapter 1

Sandfur here. I am a warrior queen of the Sierra Travelers Clan. I had a husband years ago before I met Sunrise, and he passed away from a heart attack. From my husband, I had a secret, which is my precious daughter, almost 6 years old. My husband named her Lily Charlotte. She is sweet, bubbly, wise beyond her years. Sunrise became a godmother to her which I asked for, and I never saw such a close goddaughter-mother relationship as Sunrise and my Lily has. Lily has chestnut brown curly waist-long hair, and bright blue eyes, with my tan skin; a look-alike likeness to her father. The clan loves and cares for her, and they hope that she will get a new life with me once we get to my chosen world, Spirit: the Stallion of the Cimarron. Every clanmate has a world they go to in courtesy of the clan's secret; a dimension portal, or rather 'world portal' if you prefer that.

The day came on Lily's 6th birthday, and I was having Lily play at her favorite spot of the park. I was wearing light blue converse, a dark blue t-shirt, and dark brown shorts. I had my brownish-blonde hair in a ponytail. My Lily was wearing her favorite outfit, a rose red dress with blossom pink leggings, with a light blue vest and gray/black sneakers. She was wearing her hair in pigtails, and a fringe over her eyes. I called Lily over once she was finished playing with the geese and ducks.

"Hey, mama. Did you see me with that big goose, picking out from my hand?". chirped Lily.

I chuckled, "Yes, darling. We must get going now, or your godmother will be wondering of us.".

Lily giggled, "I can't wait to be a horse, mama! Do you think I will be fast?".

I smiled gently, "Lily, if you were a energetic girl here, I have a feeling that you will be a quite spirited foal then.".

Lily smiled widely at that, and went on to talk as we walked toward Upworld House and clanmates greeted us as we passed by. Lily excitedly pushed the down button, and down we went, to HQ. We made it out to see a group led by Sunrise, singing Happy Birthday. _Is that a cake?_ Yep, it sure is. A vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, and Spirit's picture on it. Lily happily blew out the candles, squeezing her eyes tight to make a wish. _I wonder what my daughter wished for. _We cut the cake, giving out slices to everyone, with the biggest slice ever for Lily. We finished after a hour of talking, fun, and eating cake. Sunrise gave us a gift, and as it turns out, we got our totem necklaces each. Mine's a horse rearing in mid-air, having diamonds for eyes. Lily's a foal running in a stuck pose with gold for eyes. We thanked Sunrise, and we went on to our room to freshen up.

Lily hurriedly opened our door which is number 18, the age when I first met him, my husband. The floor is pine, I have a queen bed in covers of green and blue while Lily has her child-size bed in covers of red and purple. The walls are painted of a different mural each. The west wall is painted of Spirit racing the eagle, while the north wall is painted of Spirit's homeland, and the east wall is painted of Little Creek's Lakota village. We share a wide oak dresser, and the bathroom is of the same floor with a glass sink, a cream porcelain toilet, and a wide rain shower with light brown/black tiles. I untied Lily's pigtails and on her request, I got it down with a few strokes of her brush, and for me, I only put a flower hairpin in my hair.

When we finished, Lily impatiently pulled me out of the room, saying we need to go. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, followed her to the portal room where Sunrise, and everybody was cheering for us, wishing us good luck, and said a few birthday comments toward Lily. With Sunrise's permission, Lily pushed the on button, and the portal came alive, the usual rainbow colors. As Lily waved goodbye, she jumped into the portal with her bubbly laugh, and I hugged Sunrise, silently thanking her for everything. She nodded, smiled toward the portal. I grinned softly, leapt into the portal. I found Lily standing by, waiting for me. The tunnel suddenly came alive from the darkness, so many scenes of the movie, and sounds echoing until I heard a loud rumbling neigh. I turned around, with Lily awestruck at what she saw. I widened my eyes as I watched a huge black stallion with light brown eyes coming up to us.

"Mama, in the books you've read me, I think it's Strider, Spirit's daddy.". replied Lily quietly. I gasped as said Strider nodded like he understood us, and snorted softly. _Wow, Strider. I never imagined, having the legendary Strider here!_

"Hello, Strider. I am Sandfur, and this is my daughter, Lily. We wish to have a new life in your world, if it's okay with your permission.". I politely asked. Strider thoughtfully nodded with a nicker, and he came up to Lily, sniffing her gently, unfortunately tickling her. Lily giggled uncontrollably, and then she stood still with a hand out. Strider looked inquisitively at her, and then brought his snout to her, the beautiful sight making me almost cry. I smiled as Strider backed off slowly with a gentle smile, and disappeared in a burst of light, sounding his familiar neigh.

Lily giggled, and turned around, calling me to look. I looked, the end of the tunnel filling with a bright blue sky, and the eagle flying, screeching. I smiled, looked at Lily, and surprising her with tag, I laughed, ran off, with Lily's giggle behind me, her steps chasing mine. We came to the end of the tunnel, running into it together, and I blacked out, hearing Lily's voice, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, are you awake? We're horses! Wake up, Mama!". asked Lily impatiently. I groaned resignedly, waking up in a field of daisies, under a oak tree. _I was in a old memory-dream. I wonder what would happen if I never chose to be in New York all these years ago. No, then I wouldn't have Lily. She's my treasure._ I unfolded my dangly legs under me, my equine body getting up to full height, and I was staring at my daughter, who's a foal. _A beautiful foal at that! _Lily smiled, her bright blue eyes, her forehead bearing a diamond star, her baby mane and tail's chestnut brown, consisted from her old human hair, and her coat is a solid roan red, with two front black stockings, her hooves solid gray. Her back bears a cross line from the base of her mane to her hind-quarters. She looks like five, six months old.

I gaped, "Lily, you look so much like your father as if he was a stallion.".

"Thanks, Mama. You're so pretty, I never seen fur like that!". exclaimed Lily. I snorted curiously, and I walked over to a tiny brook that's nestled beside the oak tree. I gasped at my reflection, shocked at what I've become. My mane and tail is dark chocolate with dark blonde highlights, my coat is a speckled sand-baked bronze-brown, and I bear four black socks, my hooves solid gray like Lily's. My eyes remain amber gold. My back bears a straight line from the base of my mane to my hind-quarters just like Spirit has. _Magnificent! I like_ it.

Lily came up to me, and I looked at her as she went to splash her hooves in the brook, trying her vocals out. I chuckled at her innocence, watching her energetic play.

"Come along, darling. We better get going if we want to figure out where we are.". I nickered.

"Okay, Mama. Do you think we might be near the forest?" Lily neighed.

I burred, "What makes you think that?".

"Cause I saw a big mountain that way, over there.". Lily snorted as she gestured to a mountain in the far distance. _She's right, I think I see a valley near that mountain. If we go through the forest, we could reach the valley in good time._

I nickered, "Lily, you have good instincts. If we reach the forest, we might get to the valley by tonight or tomorrow.". Lily smiled as she nuzzled me happily, proud that she did a good thing. With practice of walking, trotting, etc., we managed to get to the forest line. I scented for any smell of any other horses, and nothing yet through I found a fresh pond for us to drink. To my surprise, Lily nursed from me. Her foal instincts must have kicked in, wanting milk. I snorted amusingly, trying out the forest grass. _Tangy yet sweet. _The day passed with going through the forest, smelling for any horse scents, and watching out for predators. We didn't reach the valley at all tonight, so we headed to sleep, with Lily laying close to me, and my ears tense for any intruders, I stood-slept throughout the night.

Another day came with myself trying to teach Lily to eat the forest grass, but stubbornly goes to nurse from me once more, I ate my portion of grass until Lily finished nursing, and then we went. Lily wisely stayed close, but still wandered off once a while. I scented once more, and I found horse scent mixed with a metallic, smoky smell. I snorted curiously as I told Lily to stay behind me, as I went forward, following the scent. As I got closer, I scented a woodsy, grassy horse smell. I peeked through as I got closer and closer, and I was shocked when I saw something or rather someone familiar in my sight. _It's Spirit!_ And these rustlers and their horses too. _We must be close to Spirit's homeland if he was led out by now. Luckily the wind is downwind coming from Spirit and the others, so we're not seen, not yet anyway, if these rustlers are not distracted then._

Suddenly Lily popped by me, and I tried to stop her but she neighed out of shock, very loudly, which unfortunately is grabbing the rustlers' attention. Their horses looked up to us, warning us to run away mixing with Spirit's loud neigh, calling for help. _Looks like we're stuck. Need to get Lily away from the rustlers, but how can I do that? Duh, of course, a distraction!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily, get deeper into the forest now!". I frantically whickered. Lily nodded hurriedly as she turned to canter into the forest. I snorted as I watched the rustlers approach, I galloped out, charging them, rearing and bucking. I whinnied as one of the rustlers struggled to match my stride, hearing his voice. Pinpointing his voice, I charged him &amp; his horse, and then bucked, making the horse rear and the rustler falling off hard into the ground. Hearing other voices, I grinned as I galloped ahead, heading into a valley gorge. _Made it to the valley._ I jumped, ducking in the gorge, snorted amusingly as the other rustlers unknowingly jumped over me, and I leapt up to my hooves, cantering steadily to their speed. Snickering mentally, I turned to bit the rustler next to me, just like Spirit did, nickering successfully as I went ahead, rearing to hit the horses's rear ends, making the other rustlers fall off.

I whinnied amusingly as I turned sharply to the right, heading back to where I last saw Spirit. I galloped quickly as I saw Spirit bucking and rearing as his rope was being held by the lone rustler, and neighed as I braked into his horse, making him fall, and loosing the rope. Spirit whinnied happily as he realized that he was loose.

"Come on, we got to get into the forest to get my foal, and get away from these rustlers!". I neighed hurriedly. Suddenly I was roped, noticing the other rustlers was back. I snorted angrily as I bucked and snarled at them, and saw Spirit was being held again, neighing frustratedly.

One of the rustlers chuckled, "Looks 'ike we got luck' again. A mare to add to our stallion!".

"Oi, fellas, look at what I got!". yelled a voice in the distance. A frightened neigh sounded out, and I turned, to my shock, to see my Lily roped too.

"Lily, I told you to go to the forest!.". I nickered sternly.

Lily lowered her ears, "Sorry, Mama. I wanted to help you.". with a soft nicker. She tugged at the rope to get closer to me, and I tugged at my rope as I struggled to get to her.

A relieved sigh escaped me as I checked Lily over for any bruises or injuries, and to my luck, she wasn't.

"Wow, look at that pretty coat the filly has, fellas.". commented one of the older rustlers.

The head rustler replied, "I gather that they 'gether will give us a hefty price, for sure.". The others murmured, agreeing as I and Lily was brought closer to Spirit. Spirit nickered softly as he looked at us. The rustlers fixed a rope halter on me, and Lily is still roped, giving her some reign to stay close to me. The day passed with introductions from ourselves and Spirit, and himself resisting as usual. We got short breaks, giving me and Lily some relief to nurse and eat the sparse grass as we got into the prairie boundary. Spirit kept looking back to his homeland, calling out time and time again. Two days passed with the rustlers asleep at night, and us horses tied to bushes or dry trees.

Lily asked one time to know if we are going to be free again, and I told her that it will be possible when we know it. Lily accepted with a resigned sigh. As the third day approached, we were able to see the army fortress in the distance. As we got there, we were brought by the soldiers, and with following Spirit, we stubbornly got in. I looked around at the details of the fortress as Lily was awestruck by the powerful aura of this place. _Soon, we will be under the eyes of the Colonel himself. I dare to buck off any moronic soldiers who wishes to ride me, and I will strike anyone if they dare to harm my Lily in any way._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm, this mare and filly seems to be less stubborn than the stallion. Take them to one of the private stables, you know where.". replied the Colonel as he looked at me and Lily, and I was snorting warningly at him as he got close to us.

One of the soldiers nodded, and led me as Lily followed me with the aid of another soldier, and very near the south end of the fortress near the corral, we were put in a stable big enough to fit me and Lily. As we got a bit settled, we leaned out to watch the commotion of Spirit, and we both laughed at the idiotic soldiers' failings to tame him. I shook my head amusingly as he scared the soldiers at the corners of the corral, and frowned as I clearly heard the Colonel's command of three days for Spirit.

Lily asked, "Do you think he would make it over three days? I mean, for a horse, that's like forever!", with a curious nicker.

I replied matter of factly, "He has stamina, strength, and the best spirit I have ever seen, he'll be able to survive three days if he reserves his energy steadily.", with a loud snort. Spirit heard me clearly, and seemed to understand the meaning of what I just said, so he slowed down just slightly as he continued to resist.

The day and another day passed with me drinking water, preferring the hay over the grain, and Lily nursing, and Spirit resisting as usual. I watched the soldiers's routines, and checked my stable door locks by dark while they slept. It's a simple lock, so easy to open as I knew my teeth would help with the lock.

Then the day of Little Creek's capture came with a surprise.

The Colonel called out, " Soldiers, since we have a hostage guest, we should have a show, for him to see how we work here. See if you can bring the mare out, break her out, and if she is giving any trouble, bring the filly along so she'll cooperate.".

I nickered nonchalantly as I was led to the corral, fighting stubbornly as the bridle and saddle was forced on me. _The metal's awful and the saddle's too tight!_ I smirked mentally as a rider came into me, and with everyone watching, I almost did the same show as Spirit did with a last different trick.

Remembering Sunrise's story, I let the last rider on, and I sprung out, I acted as the rider tamed me for a few seconds, then as his guard was down, I sat down, and he fell down into a clump of dirt. He groaned loudly, and as I got up, he insulted me rudely. I snorted angrily, and I swished my tail in his face, then kicked him away with my back hooves, hitting the fence hard. He groaned, complaining his pain. I neighed triumphantly as Spirit and Little Creek stared at me with awestruck stares. I snorted amusingly, and reared high as I heard Lily laughing in her nickers.

"Sergeant, secure this mare and bring her back to her stable, no food or water for tonight or tomorrow. The filly will be forced to be weaned then, and we will take her after the sentence is done.". commanded the Colonel calmly. I huffed confidently as I stared at him, and was led away to my stable where Lily was waiting, complimenting me of what she saw. I smiled, grooming her gently, and chatting as the day passed, and night fell. I heard the signal calls of Little Creek and his friends, and smiled as I realized that we will be breaking out tomorrow.

Finally it came, with everyone distracted with Spirit resisting the Colonel's attempts, I used the time to open the door from the outside, hearing a slight click as the door opened slightly. I grinned, then I saw Spirit overthrowing the Colonel, wincing as he landed on the hard ground. _That is going to leave bruises._ I nickered loudly as Lily softly neighed when Spirit earned the stable horses's admiration and acceptation. As the gunshot sounded out, I sprung out immediately with Lily following quickly. We got to the front as Spirit knocked out Murphy once more, and leapt out with happy whinnies and giggling neighs from Lily.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day of seeing you again, Ria.". whinnied a voice as it came up on the far left side of us. I turned my head at the mention of my old nickname. No one has ever called me, except for my husband. Then I realized as I saw him, a stallion almost exactly like Lily.

"Joey! Is that you?". I neighed, surprised to see my husband in horse form, a light red roan, not bearing the star, chestnut mane and tail, two back black socks, with tan solid hooves.

Joseph, 'Joey' smirked, "The one and only, my love.". as he sprinted along me. I snorted excitably as I stopped, looking at him fiercely as he gently nuzzled me.

His pelt bears the marek of a pale black bear paw on the right fore shoulder, and wearing a hawk feather atop his mane.

"I thought you were dead, Joey.". I nickered confusedly.

Joey smiled, and snorted softly, "Let's say I was reborn here with the help of the spirits and Strider. He's a great fella, that stallion!".

I widened my eyes, "You waited for me? To see me and our daughter?". with a shocked nicker.

"Sierra, baby. You didn't know how much I missed you, and our baby girl. For so long, I was missing you here in my new life, and now here you are.". Joey wistfully smiled with a soft nuzzle.

I smiled gently as I happily returned the gesture until Lily interrupted, "Mama, is that really Daddy?".

Joey pulled back softly as he stared at our daughter, "Yes, baby girl. Oh, Lily Charlotte, how much you've grown. You raised her well, Ria.". I smiled softly and nodded, as Lily officially met her daddy with a happy nicker and nuzzle. _I couldn't believe it. I have my husband back after these years, and to kick, he's in permanent horse form now! Lily has her daddy back, and the family's together again after so long._


	5. Chapter 5

A loud whistle interrupted us, and I looked to the direction it came from, and I saw a broad-shouldered dark tanned Lakota man, wearing only mocassin leather leggings covered by a large loincloth, and deerskin moccasins. He had dark hair, almond eyes featured into a humored, kindly face, and on his bare chest, a leather necklace holding a sharp tooth, and a tattoo of a hawk claw on his left breast.

"Come on, why did you do that, Red Thunder?!", exclaimed the man.

I questioned, nickering, "Red Thunder?".

Joey whickered, "Is it obvilous? I am a Lakota horse, and well, I had to have a new name while I'm here, right?". _That makes sense, and I suppose Red is for Joey's red coat, and Thunder is probably what Joey's hooves sound like in a gallop._

"I like it. Red Thunder, fitting for you, love. Who is he?". I snorted.

Joey nickered, "Oh, he's my rider. He's called Black Hawk. He is very honorable, very funny, yet very friendly. By the way, he's a cousin of Little Creek.". I was surprised at that family mention. Joey went over to Black Hawk, and pushed him toward us. Joey nickered with gestures, as he's nuzzling me and Lily.

"Oh, I see. That's why you sprung out under me, just to see your mate and daughter, is that it, Red Thunder?". asked Black Hawk curiously. Joey nodded furiously, and Black Hawk chuckled, let out his hand toward me. I nervously snorted as I smelled him. _I sense surprise and happiness. He's good._ I softly nuzzled his hand, and he smiled gently, introducing himself, and Lily nickered bravely as she went forward, gently headbutting him. I neighed as Black Hawk laughed, petting Lily on the forehead.

Joey snorted, nudged Black Hawk, he nodded, and climbed into Joey's back. Joey told us to follow him, and I nodded slightly, following him as Lily cantered close to us. We met the others including Rain, Little Creek, leading Spirit back to Lakota camp. Black Hawk explained everything to his friends as Joey introduced his friends to us. The gray stallion is named Blue Moon, the bay mare is called Graceful Joy.

We made it to camp, with Joey leading the way for us to the herd near camp while Spirit was being led into the corral. I met everybody else, including the chestnut mare who's called, Earth Jumper. I went to sleep peacefully with Lily laying down near her daddy, who's watching over us. I smiled, drifting off to dreamland.

A week came and went, with learning the Lakota culture, ways of the Lakota horses, exploring the valley around Lakota camp, Lily catching up on father-daughter time with Joey. While we was doing all that, Spirit and the main characters was back and forth, trying to be tamed, and falling in love and everything. Black Hawk was impressed with me and Lily as he watched us socialize with the others, admiring my skills, and Lily's adventurous spirit.

Joey told me of his story here, how he got to be here, and all. I was shocked yet I realized I felt something when Joey went away from our old world. I smiled as I watched Joey helping Black Hawk, a relationship being brotherly and close, and his spunky, wonderful attitude remained the same as I remembered him. I fell all over again in love for him, and Joey did the same, too, for me. Why, he took me on romantic walks as Lily was with Black Hawk, weaned already. Joey somehow convinced Lily to start eating grass and hay, and she likes it.

Then the day came. The attack of the army.


	6. Chapter 6

I was nibbling the grass with Joey. I didn't know where Lily was, through I assumed she was keeping Black Hawk company or something. Then the sound of gunshots reached my ears.

Joey startled up, "Ria, go find our daughter. I gotta go help Black Hawk!". I snorted, scared for him as we galloped closer into camp. Joey parted from me as I searched frantically for Lily.

I neighed, "Lily, where are you?!".

"Mama, over here!". whinnied Lily nearby, I cantered up quickly, squinting throughout the dust, wind when I found her watching over the toddler girl who somehow got lost from her parents in the chaos.

I nickered quickly, "Get the girl to the apple tree, and stay there until I or your father comes back to get you, okay, Lily!". Lily nodded and picked up the toddler girl with her teeth, and went out, heading to the apple tree. I snorted, rearing as a soldier crashed nearby. I trotted around the tents, looking for Joey or Black Hawk, calling for them.

A loud whicker alerted me, and I looked ahead sharply to the right, horrified of what I saw. I saw Black Hawk dead, lying on the ground, and Joey neighing heartbreakingly.

"Joey, come on. We need to get back to Lily, or we will get picked off!", I nickered hurriedly as I nudged Joey hard. Joey stared at me with dim eyes like the light has gone out, shook his head.

I snorted frantically, "Please, Joey! Lily needs you, and I need you!". Joey's eyes sparked a bit, startling me as he looked at Black Hawk one last time, and nodded at me. I grimly smiled, and I gestured for us to get going, and I led him through the last remaining chaos when I felt ropes on me.

I neighed, seeing soldiers tensed on their horses, rearing. Joey called for me, and I called back harshly to tell him to go away, stay with Lily. Joey widened his eyes, shaking his head stubbornly. I snorted frustratedly, bit him harshly on his shoulder. Joey neighed painfully, and ran off. _I'm sorry, but I had no choice. _I snorted and neighed angrily as the soldiers tightened the ropes on me, and dragged me over to the Colonel.

"Colonel, look at what we got here.". said one of the soldiers. The colonel sitting on his horse, briefly rubbing his head now and then, and widened his eyes when he saw me.

He chuckled, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. The very same mare that escaped from my fort. Hmm, gentlemen, get her over to the railroad train, and use her for work.". The soldiers obeyed him, nodded, then dragged/pushed me throughout the arriving night. I was loaded into Spirit and the others' cable car, and I explained my predicament to the others as Spirit listlessly ignored us. I frowned at him, then I realized I felt almost the same. _I got tore away from my love and daughter just like Spirit was tore away from Rain. Yet I knew I am going to be back with my family within Spirit's help in the train escape scene. Soon, soon, it will happen._

Sure enough, I was unloaded with the others at the mountain camp, and I wondered what Joey and Lily was doing right now. I became a messenger horse under a young man of late teens, a lanky, brown-eyed, blond one at that. Surprisingly, he treated me with respect and awe while he and I did the duties of delivering messages by voice. He named me Goldie, which is kinda tolerant for me. The train pulling took at least three days and nights until Spirit stopped at the hill. I was walking alongside the camp when I heard thundering. I glanced up to see the train rolling down the hill, Spirit ahead of it, running for his life. _Sorry, kid. This is where you_ _get off. _I did Spirit's rein trick, and reared, feeling the kid fall off me. I called to Spirit, and he answered back, leaping among the other train and the fire bursting out to spread. I joined him, running as the fire became a forest beast, destroying everything in its path. I jumped first over the large tree, landing roughly as I heard Spirit's neigh and saw him leap over. I whinnied as the chain got caught, then I saw two shadows coming into sight. Near the tree, came out Joey, to my surprise, and Little Creek atop the tree, his knife gleaming as he cut the jagged branch.

Joey neighed, nudging me as we ran toward the ridge. We jumped down, down, into the calm wide river, and I came up for air, as I saw Little Creek pulling Spirit along to shore. I reunited happily with Joey until I realized that he left Lily alone in the Lakota camp. He told me that Lily is with Rain, who is healing from the gunshot. I snorted in relief when I heard that. _Tomorrow will be the maze chase and the freedom leap. I wonder what holds for me and Joey tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

Little Creek got the bridle and saddle off me in the morning, and I snorted amusingly with Joey as we watched Spirit reunite/play with Little Creek. I neighed, seeing the Colonel and his soldiers up at the hill ridge, and Joey nudged me, galloping alongside Spirit, rode by Little Creek.

"Where do we go, Joey?!". I whinnied questionably.

Joey neighed smirkingly, "Divide and conquer".

I smiled, nodding as we got the maze cliffs in our view, and I parted from Joey toward the right part as Joey went to the left part, and of course, Spirit with Little Creek in the middle. I glanced back to see an soldier on his horse, and I looked ahead, smirking as I saw a ridge ahead of me, and I jumped, landed, and turned to rear toward the soldier who was jumping right now. The horse ducked his head as the soldier yelped, my hooves hitting his torso, causing him to fall down.

I snorted smugly as the horse neighed and whinnied, admiring me in awe. I nodded, smiling, then I turned around, galloping on and on, until I came upon Spirit and Little Creek. I ran alongside Spirit when I heard an triumphant neigh, seeing Joey leap into sight, and winking at me as he joined me. We got ahead of Spirit, braking our hooves tightly to the left, and stopped at the dead end, waiting for Spirit and Little Creek.

Joey warned him to stop immediately, and he did. I glanced to see the rock path up above, and nudged Spirit to the path, and he understood, with myself and Joey following behind. We cantered up to the top, and Joey glanced at me with a grin as we all lined up at the back end. I waited a few moments until Spirit reared. I snorted excitedly as Joey neighed joyfully. I barely heard the music in my head as we three horses leapt and flew, with Little Creek's whoop of triumph.

I landed roughly as Joey clumsily landed beside me. I snorted softly as I glanced to see the Colonel staring at me and Spirit with defeated and respected eyes. I nodded respectfully as Spirit joined me. Joey reared, neighing as I whinnied, snorting. _We got our freedom back, ha, victory!_ Joey and I then galloped beside Spirit, Little Creek riding once more. We got to the new location of camp, and Joey whinnied loudly to grab Lily's attention as we saw her with the few horses close to camp. Lily looked up, neighing happily.

"Mama, Daddy!". nickered Lily as she reunited with us.

I nickered, "Oh, darling, thank goodness you're okay.".

"Mama, I missed you. Guess what? I got a friend in the girl I protected. I think I want to stay here, guys.". Lily snorted decisively.

Joey widened his eyes in surprise, "Baby girl, are you sure? I loved it here, yes, but Black Hawk's gone. I think it's best for us to find a better place.".

"Your father lost his rider, darling. Sooner or later, these soldiers will get closer and closer, and the Lakotas will be forced to move every decade or so.". I snorted gently.

"I feel like I'm needed here, Mama, Daddy. And besides, I won't be alone here, I have these horses here and Little Creek and my little friend to keep me company. I'm six months old here, and I got weaned recently, and I'm getting used to eating grass and hay.". Lily nickered wisely.

I nickered to Joey, "What do you think, husband?".

Joey sighed, "She's growing up so fast. All right, Lily, if you wish to. But, understand this, when they get closer, you have a choice for yourself.". Lily nodded, and we then galloped closer to Little Creek and the others.

We told Spirit and Rain of our talk, and Spirit offered a place for us in his herd. We accepted, and we rubbed, nuzzled Lily goodbye.

"Red Thunder, be happy and free with your friends, all right? I promise to care of your daughter for you and your mate, okay?" replied Little Creek gently. Joey nodded, nuzzled Little Creek on the cheek, and then it was my turn.

"You know, Black Hawk had names for you and your filly. He called you 'Sun Runner', for you gleam of the sun and run so wonderfully. And for your filly, 'Starlight'. Is that all right, girls?". Little Creek asked. I nodded, smiled, as Lily snorted, nickering, approved of the new name for herself. Joey nudged me, and I nodded. I reared slightly as I turned to join Joey as we ran up alongside Spirit and Rain. With a final neigh from Spirit, and Little Creek's whoop mixing with Lily's whinny, we then tuned up to gallop, giving a last glance at Lily as Joey neighed silly, making me snort amusingly.

We got to our new home, introduced ourselves to Esperanza and the others, and Spirit made Joey a Beta Stallion while I was made Beta Mare. We came to get used to our ranks of the herd, and quite often, we wondered what Lily did/became at the Lakota camp. One night, in my dreams, I met Strider, and I thanked him for everything after a bit of chat. He casually shrugged it off, saying a friend is a friend. And he told me that Lily's fine. Then I woke up, telling Joey what happened and all, and Joey smiled gently as he glanced up at the bright stars, murmured a prayer that I didn't hear. He then went to watch over the herd in shifts with Spirit as I joined Rain to sleep once more. _We're home, all of us, just in different places. Joey and I in Spirit's herd, and Lily in Little Creek's village camp. I hope everyone's safe over there. Through I wonder what happened to the Colonel and his soldiers._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunrise's P.O.V.**

Sandfur/Ria/Sun Runner is happy living in the Cimarron herd with her mate/husband, Joey/Red Thunder. Spirit and Rain are expecting their first foal, due to be in 10 months or so. They welcomed a neighbor herd, to their shock, led by old friends, Blue Moon, Graceful Joy, and Earth Jumper. Blue Moon and Earth Jumper are mates, expecting their first foal as well.

Over at the Lakota camp, Lily/Starlight is happy too, being taught to bear weight and getting used to the rope reins, and making friends with the other horses. She received a raven feather to be in her mane, and got painted black in the form of flames on her hind left leg by Little Creek. She has swore to have her little friend be her rider someday, and she couldn't wait for that day.

The Colonel and his soldiers, you wonder? Well, they went back to the fort, training their horses and all, through the colonel has ordered a rule for not to take in any wild horses until they're at least half broke in. Which is lucky actually, for Spirit and the others has already warned other remaining herds to move into wilder land to be away from rustlers or soldiers. And for the train project, it's actually halted for months because of harsh winter days and all, which is a good thing for the Lakotas and other tribes.

Either way, everyone is safe and happy no matter where they may be. Someday, Sandfur and Joey will be reunited with Lily, but, for now, they accept to go with the flow everyday. They are home now.


End file.
